


The Burial of the Dead

by viiemzee



Series: The Karnstein Backstory [5]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Inspired by Poetry, t s eliot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 05:13:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3344903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viiemzee/pseuds/viiemzee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off of the poem 'The Waste Land' by T S Eliot, a small series of short fics from Carmilla's point of view. </p><p>Part of the Karnstein Backstory series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Burial of the Dead

_I saw with my own eyes the Sibyl of Cumae hanging in a jar, and when the boys said to her_ Sibyl, what do you want? _she replied,_ I want to die.

* * *

She hated April.

It said a lot about her character that she found comfort in the winter, in the way she could cover her body in garments and prevent the chill from entering her skin. April brought the rain and the flowers coming up for a land that had been long bombed down to dust.

Sometimes, sitting here near Mother, she could close her eyes and think back to what it was like before Man went crazy, before Ferdinand was murdered by a foolish nineteen year old. If she thought hard enough, she could remember what life was like before the Roaring Twenties.

(Centuries of happenings had ruined her memory somewhat.)

She remembers meeting the Arch Duke when he was still young, barely aware of the impact he would have on the world with a bullet pushed through his pretty head. He’s been told that she was a distant cousin, and he treated her as such. He helped her onto a sled in December and they spent their time acting like children again, racing down the hill in his back garden, throwing snow around them.

She felt like she was eighteen and the daughter of a Duke again.

She saw so much of her father in this young man.

A pity he died so suddenly.


End file.
